Consuming Darkness
by Star Mage1
Summary: One shot. What happen After Velkan fell off the cliff.


Disclaimer: All rights to Van Helsing belong to Universal.

A/N: This was my attempt to the writing contest that was posted on the Van Helsing site.

The river cut through the mountains, its dark waters reflecting the pale moonlight. At its edge a man of over seven feet stood, his face hidden by the shadows from the hood of his cloak. He peered down at the waters reflection of him, seeing the face of what people would consider a monster instead of a man. Pale and scared he knew very well how people reactions of him were, for he was Frankenstein's monster.

His silent reflection is broken by a sudden cry of the winds. The serenity of the place gone Frankenstein takes his leave. Before he could go the nights silence is broken again by another cry of the winds. However this time Frankenstein can recognize the cry to be the moan of a man. He looks around for the source of the sound. By the rivers edge he can see the form of a man. Walking slowly to the form he could see that it was greatly battered. His cloths was torn, he had several scratches on him as well as a bite wound on his shoulder.

Frankenstein wasn't sure of what he should do. He could help the man but risk exposing him self or he could simply leave him there. For humans have done nothing but hurt him so why should he help them. He thought about what he should do, while he contemplated he remember the bible he had found in the wreckage of the windmill. It had spoken of forgiveness and redemption. The book had given him hope and if he truly believed in it he could not leave this man for it would go against everything the book spoke of.

Frankenstein gentle picked the man up and started to carry him through the forest. As he walked he looked at the man he was carrying. He was young looking probably in is mid twenties. He had dark hair that went to his shoulders. His clothes were of fine quality. His body was in excellent shape except for the wounds he had at the moment. He most likely was from an important family by the looks of him.

After walking for about an hour the man begin to stir. Afraid to be seen by the man Frankenstein gentle laid him on the ground. Frankenstein stood back making sure his face couldn't be seen by the man. The man slowly opened his eyes he peered around taking in his surroundings. He groaned as he slowly began moving his body. He turned and faced Frankenstein.

"Are you the one who helped me?" asked the man.

"Yes" replied Frankenstein.

"Thank you, my name is Velkan. What is your name?"

"I do not have one" answered Frankenstein.

"That is strange or do you simply do not want to tell me your name" asked Velkan.

"I rather not speak about my self. I am curious however on what happened to you?" asked Frankenstein.

"I was a part of a trap to destroy the wolf man but things didn't work out to well. He escaped and started after my sister. I managed to push my sister out of the werewolf's way and shot it. I got it in the heart but the werewolf still managed to attack me and I was knocked over the cliff in to the river." Velkan looked at the man as he said this. Since he woken up he has yet to have a good look at him. All he could tell was he didn't have much because he was dressed in rags.

All Frankenstein could do was stare at shock at Velkan. If what he said was true then the bite on his shoulder most have come from the werewolf which would mean at the next full moon he would become a monster. A cold silence filled the air he didn't know what to do now. The best thing he could think of would be to confront Velkan with the truth.

"When I found you I notice scratches on your body, you also had a wound on your shoulder which could only come from a bite." Frankenstein watched Velkan's reaction. He could see he was shock as well as horrified. Then Velkan had a look of remembrance on his face.

Velkan could not believe it but than he remember how the werewolf had bitten in to him before it transform back into a man. His mind was racing he would be come one of the creatures his family had hunted for hundreds of years and if Dracula got to him then he would fall under his will. He had only one option and that was to kill him self. There was another option, if he were to believe the rumors that Dracula had a cure, but he had no guarantee with that one. An all things consider why would Dracula have a cure, he has been using werewolves for centuries.

"Thank you for everything but I must go now. I have to get back to Vaseria and home to my sister" said Velkan as he got up.

"But when they find out you will be killed!" said Frankenstein with confusion.

"They won't have to. After I say farewell to my sister I plan on using one of my family's weapons of silver to kill my self." Velkan said in a sad tone.

"I would walk you back, but I tend to stay away from areas with lots of people" said Frankenstein in resignation.

"That's alright you helped me more than enough. I wish to repay you but seeing how you will not come with me all I can give you is my gratitude" stated Velkan given out his hand to shake. Frankenstein was hesitant at first but than took Velkan's hand.

With farewells given Velkan headed back to Vaseria he looked back just before the man who helped him disappeared in to the forest, wondering again of who he was. The journey was long for Velkan with everything he had been through he was amaze that he was able to keep going. Finally after what seem like hours he reached Vaseria. The streets were deserted but that was not surprising seeing how it was the dead of night. He walked through the city heading for his family's home, when suddenly a chill ran down his spine.

"Well, well, well what do we have here and here I thought you were dead. I come to Vaseria to get a drink and celebrate the death of one of my enemies to only find him very much alive" said Dracula.

Velkan looked at the monster that has tormented his family for generations. He stood at the end of the street staring down at Velkan knowing full well that Velkan could not escape. When suddenly a piercing pain went through him coming from the wound on his shoulder, Velkan grab his shoulder but kept his eyes on Dracula.

"Ah what is this, it seems my werewolf didn't kill you but left you with something much worse its curse." Dracula look like Christmas had just come early. "I was going to kill you but this _change's_ things. Seeing how you killed my last pet it is only fitting that you get to take his place."

"No I will not become your slave" spat out Velkan.

"Who ever said you have choice in the matter."

I will not go down without fighting thought Velkan, with that in mind he charge Dracula. He didn't care if it was foolish or that he didn't stand a chance. He wasn't going to give up not after fighting the darkness for so long. His attempt was futile as Dracula knocked him clear across the street. Velkan tried to fight back the darkness but it was useless, the last thing he saw was Dracula's laughing face at him.

"Well it's finally the full moon, are you ready for the beast within you to come out Velkan" said Dracula.

"Go to hell Dracula" responded Velkan.

"Well I could use a vacation once I get rid of your sister and I complete my experiment with you" smiled Dracula evilly.

"What do you mean?" asked Velkan with worry.

"Well I have sent my brides out to kill your sister. As we speak they're on their way now to Vaseria" stated Dracula.

"You bastard" yelled Velkan.

"You should be happy; I could have easily sent you to kill her. Besides don't you want to know what I have planed for you? Seeing how's I am in a good mood I will tell you. Don't worry I won't bother you with the details, but lets just say your life would be used to give life to my children" said Dracula.

"You have children but how?" asked a stunned Velkan.

"Well I do have three brides. The problem is that because we are dead are children are born dead" said Dracula with what seem to be a hint of sadness.

Before Velkan can respond a wave of pain goes through him. He try's to fight back the coming changes but it is of no use.

"It seems the changes have begun go knowing that now your life will be used for my purposes instead of god's anymore."

Velkan can feel the monster inside him get out and all he can do is scream as it tears away at his skin. Destroying what is human and replacing it with a terrible monster. Dracula laughs as he stares at Velkan finally transformed it to the werewolf. With the transformation complete he can now enjoy controlling Velkan, who would soon be the last of the Valerious once his brides return from their mission. With that in mind he heads towards his coffin deciding on getting some rest before his brides return for they have a long night ahead of them.


End file.
